


Scars To Hearts

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Secrets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise Kissing, Trust, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: (Pairing: Errorberry)“What's life worth living for if there's no joy or pleasure? What does it matter if I live or die at this point? It's not like I'll lose anything anyway.” Error confesses.Blue does his best to help.





	Scars To Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Errorizsenpai-Sneky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Errorizsenpai-Sneky).



> Shoutout to Errorizsenpai-Sneky on Wattpad for roleplaying some OG Errorberry and dealing with my gay ass. The roleplay is the main inspiration to this x3
> 
> Regardless, onto the story!
> 
> TW: self-harm and suicidal thoughts. Basically angst and fluff.

It had been a long time since Error had brought Blue back to Underswap. A very, very long time. Ever since meeting, their relationship is… strange. Sure, some could say it's Stockholm Syndrome, but to Blue he doesn't think it's that. He acknowledges Error's faults, shortcomings and... well, crimes, but also sees that Error is becoming a better person, and enjoys his company a lot, even though he has difficulties getting to visit Error, relying on Ink to open the portal.

Error's... well, better. Blue has helped him with things like his panic attacks and psychotic episodes (well- sorta). He doesn't often visit Blue because of Stretch, Blue's brother, since when Error brought him back to Underswap... Let's just say Stretch was overprotective of Blue and intimidating to Error.

All in all, even despite their differences, they manage to get along. That's why Blue relished every moment he was with Error. Even if it is quiet knitting to small discussions, he enjoys it all. He could even predict some of Error's reactions when he brought up a few topics with the glitch. But there was a side to Error that Blue had only seen hints of.

Today was a day where he got to see a small part of that side. The meeting was quiet, like usual. Error was sitting down, knitting up Outertale Toriel while Blue watches in the same position, mesmerized how Error has such control over his strings. They didn't exchange any words - like per usual for quiet days.

So it really took Blue by surprise when Error talked about his self-harm for the first time.

It wasn't like Blue was innocent to it - he'd seen the scars that riddled the glitch's forearms on a number of occasions, but it was never purposefully shown and Error hadn't really talked about it. He'd refused to when Blue saw it the first time and asked. That's why it took him by surprise when Error asked something.

“Do bones... ever rid of scars?” Error asked, sounding nonchalant as ever about the question, but Blue knew better then to believe the facade. Blue looked up from Error's knitting hands to his face, with a look on the light-boned skeleton's face that said he knew Error was asking for reasons.

“I doubt they do. Skeleton bones don't regenerate back like a human's skin does,” Blue informs Error, who slightly hissed out a “damnit”, and then a sigh.

Blue wondered for a moment what he should do. Did Error ask this in hopes Blue would ask about it? At first he thought 'no', but decided to be bold. He worried a little for his friend. “Error?”

“Hm?”

“Is this question related to…" Blue paused, looking for the right word, "... your arms?” Blue asked, cautiously as to not seem like he was accusing Error. The glitch tenses up for a second.

“...Yeah…” he hesitantly answered. “They're… bad and…" Error hissed, "disgusting...”

The air's tense from the conversation, but it doesn't faze Blue. He gently and slowly puts a gloved hand on Error's forearm, giving a slow, comforting rub to the area. "They might look horrible and ugly to you, but to me they tell me how strong you are, and how you're willing to keep going despite what the multiverse throws at you," Blue softly says. Blue's face is just inches away from Error's, their breath circling each other.

Error looks up and initiates eye contact for the first time since this conversation started. His eyes reveal both understanding yet confusion. "... thank you..." is all he utters. Blue gives a smile to him and hugs Error. He doesn't hug back. Silence fell upon them again, and it stayed for the rest of their time together.

\---

It's a very obvious fact that Blue knew Error better than anyone else, but truthfully, he only knew a small percentage about Error. Sure, he had seen some sides of the part nobody's ever been allowed to see before, but that was scratching the surface of what was hidden.

… Today ended up being one of those days where Error revealed just a little bit more about himself.

The destroyer, Blue noted, had been rubbing his clothed forearm many times throughout their hangout. Being concerned, Blue asked him “Are you doing okay?”

Error eyed Blue suspiciously. He carefully answered “In what context?”

“Physically.”

Error didn't respond for a minute. “... can you help me?”

Blue nods, eager to help Error in anynway he can. “Sure, with what?”

Error looks away for a secons, visibly gulping, before he stammered out what was bothering him. “My arms… they feel… unpleasantly tingly... and it makes me want to hurt...” he vaguely explained. “Can you help?”

Blue smiles. “Absolutely. I have an idea, but is it okay if I touch your arm?”

Error slowly nods and hesitantly brings his left arm out towards Blue, who gently grabs it. “Can I… roll up your sleeves?”

“I um… uh…” Error is stunned by the question, unable to answer.

“You don't need to say yes if you don't want to,” Blue reassured, but is interrupted by Error.

“No no, I'm… fine with it.” Error sighs. “Just… new to all this. You're the first person to... really know.”

Blue nods, “Alright, I'll be gentle…” he says, then slowly he starts moving up Error's sleeve. The sight of the scars and scabs were distressing to Blue, but he stayed strong for Error, as he lightly massaged the dark-boned skeleton's forearms, trying his best to bring some feeling there to help Error out. Due to his ministrations, Error closes his eyes and relaxes.

Blue tries not to stare or think about Error's self-harm, but it was difficult not to do so, seeing how badly damaged it was, things ranging from carved words, small, tiny scars to large gashes that haven't quite healed.

Blue knew how much Error hated the look of these, and knew he constantly hid them due to a reason, though he doesn't know what the reason is - to not be made fun of? because he's shameful of his actions? Due to fear of rejection of people he already has trouble with keeping in his life? He didn't know why, but he wanted to tell Error he is fine with these scars, and that he won't be judged by Blue for them.

He thought of a small idea.

Blue stopped his massaging, causing Error to open up his eyes and look at Blue questioning. Blue didn't return the eye contact, instead keeping his eyes closed, giving a short, sweet, chaste kiss to the scars.

He kept doing this, focusing on the scabs or words, before rubbing his bones again. He repeated this for the other arm, kissing and massaging, in which Error lies back. By the time Blue was done, Error was completely relaxed. “You feeling better now?" he kindly asked.

Error hummed. “You did perfect. Nearly put me to sleep,” he murmurs, not getting up from his position at all. Blue is relieved. 

“Anything else I can help you with?”

Error nods. “Join me,” he yawns. Blue rolls his eyes and crawls over Error before cuddling the destroyer. Error hums and wraps his arms around Blue, Blue doing the same as Error dozed off.

They both end up falling asleep in their arms and find themselves closer emotionally and physically to each other.

\---

Blue was the first person to ever truely know Error. That is a fact. But even though Blue knew some of the worse things about the glitch, this one thing made him cry.

They were just… in Outertale, looking up at the stars when Error and Blue got into a discussion. The conversation was innocent enough, about the existence and purpose of the AUs. Then Error said something… worrisome.

“Do you ever… wonder about your existence?”

Blue cocked his head. “Not often. What about you?”

Error inhaled sharply. “All too often.”

There was a small silence. Blue didn't know how to answer - but Error must have used the silence to make the decision to let Blue in.

“It makes me wonder why I'm here if my only purpose is to destroy AUs,” Error says so casually, he made it sound like it was no big deal. But to Blue, it made him worry so much for his friend.

Blue blinked, a little shocked about what his friend truely thought about himself. "Oh, Error, you have so much more purpose then that..."

Error lets out a sigh. "Why do you even stick with me?"

"Because you're my friend, and I love you."

Error lies down and looks at the stars. Silence passes by, and Blue gets more anxious by the second, sitting up straight. Error notices the intense gaze Blue gives him. "...Why do you bother though? It's not like I'll be living for very long," Error passingly commented. “What's life worth living for if there's no joy or pleasure? What does it matter if I live or die at this point? It's not like I'll lose anything anyway.” Error confesses.

Blue gasps. “Oh, Error, don't say that…”

“Why shouldn't I?” Error asks. “It doesn't matter. I don't matter, for fuck's sake”

“You matter to me.” Is what Blue says. Error is taken by surprise at Blue's statement, looking up at Blue. The light-boned skeleton continues on, tears filling up his eyes. "You're one of my closest friends. Sure, our first meeting wasn't exactly the norm, but you and I... we became friends because of it, and like a friend I worry and care about you, Error. It hurts me when you say stuff like that about yourself, because Error," Blue took a deep breath, "I love you and you're worth so much to me."

Error didn't reply, staring at Blue with surprise. "I-... I-... how am I worth so much to you?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Error," Blue finally said, grabbing a hold of Error's jacket and hoisting him up to roughly his level, before giving him a kiss. Error tensed up, eyes wide in surprise, mind blanking on how he'd react. His arms scrambled around him to offer him some grounding.

Blue pulled away, looking at the shocked and dazed expression on Error. "Do you not return my feelings?"

Error shook his head. "Just... got surprised there."

Blue's face flushes. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Nothing's stopping you."

Blue went in for another kiss, and Error returned it gratefully.

\---

The next time Blue was able to meet up with Error, he noticed that he was only wearing his red undershirt, his sweater not on him like it was. In plain sight, Error's arms sported the scars, which while was a surprise, Blue didn't make any sort of fuss about it. Walking up to the glitch in his regular happy demeanor, he took Error's hand into his own and kissed the back of Error's palm, moving up and giving kisses on the scars. Once Blue pulled away, Error immediately gave Blue a kiss.

Much later, Error and Blue were sitting side-by-side, with the grass, trees and stars of a surface AU. Blue had an arm around Error's waist, whilst Error was leaning against Blue with his head on his shoulders. He was falling asleep.

Blue hums softly and closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness with Error. If someone had told him years ago that he'd meet a skeleton monster that glitched, and fall in love with said skeleton, he'd think they were crazy. But now... it didn't matter. Even if Ink or Dream were to start dissing on him for liking the destroyer, or even if his brother got got angry for him for liking the one who once kidnapped him, it didn't matter to him. They could say what they like now and he wouldn't care. Because right here, right now, all he cared about was Error. 

The light-boned skeleton turned his head to watch the sleeping glitch. His eyes trailed down to his forearms, looking at the scars. He gave them a look, before smiling softly, giving the destroyer a soft kiss to his skull, before leaning back on Error, softly sighing before letting sleep take him too.

No matter what, he'd be there for Error.

He doesn't want Error to go down the same path he followed years ago alone.


End file.
